The Story of Hunter Everlasting
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: Poem. Hunter Everlasting roots and the Purpose. Warning: Has implications of torture, blood, murder, etc.


Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, not at all.

Author's Note: When I was in sixth grade, I read Tuck Everlasting for the first time. (PS: I despise the ending) I fell in love with Jesse right away. The idea first came to my mind way back then. Hunter Everlasting and His Lady Love. This is just the background of the story I intend to write.

Hunter Everlasting

Long ago

When the world was new

The Daughter of the Stars came

No one knew where she came from

Hair the color of honey

Eyes like rainbows

Beauty unsurpassed

She came

For millennia she dwelt among them

Living as one of them

Gathering

Laughing

Eating

Twilight came

And the Daughter of the Stars passed silently into the night

At the spot she disappeared

Out of their world forever

A pool of water formed

A voice

Speaking to her lover

Her love that she was forced to leave behind

Passed down the knowledge of the Purpose of the pool

Only he knew of the Purpose

Until the knowledge would be passed down to his successor

Speaking to the people

Who listened because he was the father of the Heir and the Lover of the Daughter

A Purpose to be followed

A Purpose to be prepared for

On to the Lover it fell

To prepare the people for that day

To prepare the Heir for that day

Until then the pool must be protected

Until the Purpose was fulfilled

Generation after generation

The bloodline of the Daughter continued

Taught to be leaders from birth

Taught to be warriors

Wise-men and Wise-women

Humble

Servants of the People

On the day of their eighteenth birthday

The knowledge of the Purpose was passed on

On that day the burden of their ancestors became theirs

Millennia passed in this way

Eternal cycle

One son and one daughter in each generation

Never falling from sickness or the Hunt

Each to carry on the Bloodline

Until something went wrong

Three millennia after the Daughter departed

The enemies of the People grew numerous

The Hate of the People burned through their blood

And the enemies plotted the destruction of the People

Upon the night they stole

In one swift stroke

Destroyed the people

Destroyed their buildings and tents

Cut down the innocents in savage Hate

No chance was given for the doomed to defend themselves

The enemies were too numerous

Too hateful

All fell and all burned

All hope for the Purpose seemed to be lost

But two survived

Hunter

His name has been lost to history

Swift on his feet

Quick with the bow

Unconcerned with the Bloodline

For he was the youngest son of the Heir

Had listened

Hidden

As the knowledge of the Purpose was given to his older brother

Forgotten temporarily and pushed to the back of his mind

Just a boy

Innocent of life's troubles and pain

Brought up in the shelter of his family

Growing up listening to the stories of the Bloodline

Memorizing the stories and tales to pass on

They were but stories

Tales of imagination and illusion

The Hunt was successful

The bounty of meat ready to be cooked

When a light was seen in the distance

Flames

Screams

Terror

Warriors on black mounts spotted the Hunter

Bounty left behind

Hunter fought to get back to his home

Fought for his very life

Too many to take on directly

The Hunter fled

Into the woods behind which he had just emerged

Running

Fear

After all he was only a boy

Had never thought of the cruelty that the enemies were capable of

Never thought of the pain of seeing his home burn

His people die

Terror now

Laughter of the mounted warriors behind him

Pain

As his shoulder exploded in pain as an arrow sailed

Falling to the ground

A cry on his lips

More pain

Indescribable pain as his killers laughed

Picked up roughly

Thrown at one of the men

Hazy now

Barely conscious

As a tree was felt behind his back

Blackness as he felt the ropes

Laughter

Cruel laughter

Pain

Blood

Everything hurt

Ropes dug into his skin

Burns everywhere

Darkness again

Sweet darkness

Again

All over again

Then sweet darkness

Then it was over

His killers left him

Lying on the ground

Too tortured to move

Every breath hurt

Pain everywhere

Numbness where the ropes had held him

Unable to move

Wetness

His bloody hand was wet

Lying in a pool of water

Slowly painfully raising his head

A fountain

Pool more like

Remains of small stone walls held back the water

Struggling

To sit up as much as he could

Unable to

Coughing

Blood flying

He knew he was dying

Wasn't afraid

Suddenly thirsty

Wanting one last drink before death

Thirst quenched

Blackness

Waking up

Much later

Jerking awake

Instantly alert

Something was wrong

Looking down

What little clothes remained were soaked in blood

Torn

Scratched

But no wounds

Was it a dream

But that doesn't make sense

What happened to his clothes then

Struggling up

Barely noticing the pool

Running

No pain

Got to get back

Would be missed

Out of the woods

Stopping in horror

Frozen

Running

Seeing the burned remains

No one can be seen

Alive

Stopping

A moan

There under that fallen roof

A girl

His girl

Secret love for years

Golden hair now dirty

Reaching

Alive

Just barely

What…

Head snapping up

His wounds had been healed

He was dying

Nothing could save him but how was it that he was alive?

The pool

The water

The only way he could be alive

Sudden idea

Sudden hope

Lifting up the too still burden of his secret love

Running back

Back to the pool

Kneeling

Cupping some water and putting it to her lips

Waiting

Moan

Amazed

As her wounds closed and color returned

Breathing normally

Waking up

Time

Flows like water

Peoples are born

Live their lives

Die

Empires rise

Fall

Time flows by

Cannot be stopped

Uncountable years have gone by

Since that day

But Hunter Everlasting

As he was been named by history

Walks the world

Still as young as he was when he first drunk of the water

Next to him

His lady love

The Enchantress

As is one of her names in history

The day of the Purpose is coming

And only Hunter Everlasting

And his lady love the Enchantress

Can fulfill it

For only the Heir has the ability

To hold back the darkness

AN: So how do you like it? Should I write the story? Of course I can't promise that it'll get done right away, but it'll get done. If you think I should. So, see that little green button thingy? Well, click on it and write me a review. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
